Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the primary cause of blindness in elderly individuals of industrialized countries (Lim et al. (2012) Lancet. 379, 1728-1738; Zhang et al. (2012) Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 11, 541-559), and has a projected 50% increase by the year 2020 in the United States (Friedman et al. (2004) Arch. Ophthalmol. 122, 564-572). There is an urgent need for new pharmacological interventions that are safe over the long term for the treatment or prevention of AMD.